Bad For Your Mental Health
by AnimeDutchess
Summary: Palletshipping, PWP, and mentions of Mpreg. The affects of watching Lifetime Channel movies aren't nearly as odd as the ideas your lover gets from them...


_**Bad For Your Mental Health**_

By AnimeDutchess

A/N: This is a result of mpreg withdrawal. Do me a favor and write some, you guys, if it doesn't gross you out too much. And the good stuff, not crappy fiction. I officially issue a ShiShi mpreg challenge! XD;;;

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Disclaimer: AnimeDutchess is in need of good fiction and a couple cupcakes. Please, she doesn't own anything, and forgive her for this random shizz-nat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I feel like dedicating this to Wonnykins (DragonRose888) simply because she's the only prominent ShiShi mpreg writer around… that and she kicks ass. I know you guys agree.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ash Ketchum liked to think that he was emotionally prepared to face any challenge, any obstacle thrown in his way. He was able to come to terms with his sexuality and crush on Gary (mostly due to the fact that Gary liked him back, and they now lived together and were involved in various…activities), to bounce back from his rare losses in Pokemon battles, heck, he even made it through being belittled by Misty for being what she had called an "uke".

But this…this was much larger than anything that had come before. It had to be the single hugest thing that Ash had even encountered…and it was driving him to tears.

It was the dreaded Lifetime Channel.

Yes, Lifetime was having one of its many marathons of depressing, real-life movies that get people sucked in until they can't look away, and if they stop watching even ten minutes before the end, they're left with an unresolved plot and a maddening desire for the characters to have a happy ending.

The movie Ash was glued to dealt with teen pregnancy, and at random intervals he would sniff and wipe his eyes, still recovering from the last movie, which dealt with human trafficking across the world. It really was too heavy for an eighteen-year-old boy to handle.

The lights were off in the whole house, and Ash himself was wrapped in a spare blanket from the hallway closet, curled up on the couch, his eyes puffy and red. The light from the television screen lit up parts of his face as he watched the movie with unwavering attention…

"Oi, Ashy boy…" The light flickered on, and the dark-haired boy blinked wildly from the drastic change in light. Gary stood near the light switch in his pajamas, running a hand through his messy auburn spikes. Ash turned to face him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked curtly, still paying attention to the movie. Gary sighed.

"I thought you were coming to bed a half-hour ago," He said, rubbing an eye sleepily. "It's cold in there all alone, Ash…" His tone of voice was whiney, but he wouldn't dare pout. He was too seme to pout. Ash snorted.

"Yeah, I know…" He yawned and turned back to the television, which had gone to commercial during their conversation. "But this next movie came on and I really wanted to see it…"

"Oh?" Gary slowly approached the couch where Ash sat, propping himself up on the couch's back. "What's this one about?"

"Teen pregnancy."

"Heh, you say it so nonchalantly." Ash shrugged at this, leaning forward to grab the remote.

"Whatever. It can't really happen to us, you know? But I still just…really wanted to see it…" With a flick of the wrist, the television shut off. "I'm sure they'll show it again some time, though. No big…" His words died in his throat when he felt Gary's arms wrap around his chest in a hug from behind. He smiled softly, and leaned into the older boy, mentally taking note of how warm he was.

"You know, Ash…I just had the…weirdest…idea…" The auburn-haired boy snuggled his face into the crook of Ash's neck, kissing him there lightly. He smirked as he felt the younger boy shiver in his arms. "It was this totally random thought…and I don't blame you if you think I'm weird for thinking it, but…" Slowly, slowly, he moved his hands so that they rested on Ash's flat stomach. "I was wondering…what you'd look like pregnant."

"…Gary…"

"Yeah?"

"…I'm a boy. I can't have babies." Gary chucked at this, and pressed another kiss to Ash's neck, this one longer and with a tiny bit of force to it.

"Doesn't matter. I still wonder." 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Okay…I had to stop before I gave myself a massive nosebleed…that, and I'm a shy writer. But I did that, didn't I? Someday I'll be able to write farther without mentally stopping! Yay!

…anyway…seriously, now, I'm issuing a ShiShi mpreg challenge. If you can handle the craziness of Palletshipping AND mpreg all in a oneshot made by you, then go write it! If you write it and post it, you win the satisfaction of being awesome! Unlike me…I can only hint at it before my mind flips from the yaoi-ness…

So don't be like me and write one today! X3 Yes, basically this is like…me telling you to write stuff. You don't even have to; I just think there should be some more.

But you SHOULD review meh. Go on, go! And I hoped you liked this. Ja Ne! - AnimeDutchess


End file.
